The swan goes home
by RedHoodGirl91
Summary: 1990, August goes to Emma instead of taking her to the police station he takes her to Storybrooke where she meets her parents
1. Chapter 1

This is what if August takes Emma to Storybrooke not the police station. Also this is before awake

 **The Swan goes home**

 **Minneapolis 1990**

Under a bridge away from the other people is a young girl reading a book. She looks over at the other run away and go back to her book and rips out a page and throws it into the fire, she goes and rips another page when she heard someone say.

"You`re not really going to burn that".

Emma looked up at the teenage boy. "My problem right now is cold".

you`re out here your lack of kindling is the least of your problems. What`s your story?"

" I ran away from a crappy group and it`s none of your business". Emma said and was about to throw the pages in the fire when August stopped her and takes the pages.

"Please don`t, these stories are great. The ugly duckling I loved this one when I was a kid".

"You`re still a kid".

"You`re got spunk. When I was your age it was great the best fairies tales about the same thing transformation. The duck become the a swan it`s beautiful."

"It`s not what it`s about the duck was always a swan just didn`t know it. "

"Maybe that`s how you see it but I see it as about belief about a duckling who believed so hard to become a swan. One day it actually happened. We believe in something strongly enough we all have the power to change their fate.

Speaking of which is this really the fate you want. Your last home was bad doesn't mean you won`t find a good one day."

August thought for a moment maybe he could help her get a good home now. Helping her helps himself.

"What if I take you some where you belong, a good home."

Emma looked at the other teenagers and back at her new friend. "Where"?

"A town called Storybrooke Maine and there are two people you are looking for."

"Who?"

"Your parents."

In Storybrooke, Mr Gold walked out of his shop and sees two flowers by the shop door. One is a pixie flower and the other is buttercup but if he remembered he is, he would know that the flower is the same one on Snow White and Prince Charming`s coast.

He will see the flower again on a little girl.

 **first chapter what do you think? Do you want?**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 heading to Storybrooke**

On the bus heading to Storybrooke. Emma is looking out of the window and August takes out a big brown book with the words once upon a time on the cover out of his bag.

"Emma I have something for you". Emma turned towards August. he gave her the book. "You`re in this book." Emma looked at August and then at the book and opened to the first page.

In Storybrooke, Mary Margent puts a pixie flower down on John Doe`s table and bits on the flower land on John Doe and he wakes up but not cursed David Nolen no he wakes up as Prince Charming and the first thing he sees is Snow.

"Snow".

"What, no. I should go and get a doctor".

"No, wait please." He helds out this hand. Mary Margent looks at him and took his hand.

"Charming".

Back on the bus, Emma is getting into the book when August told her they were 5 minutes away.

At the hospital, after a encounter with Grumpy (Leroy). Snow finds some clothes for Charming to wear in a open locker.

"Here puts those on, you have to blend in."

"Wait have you been living here since the dark curse?"

"Well Mary Magnet have but I remember any bit of it .

When it hits Charming. "Wait Where Emma?"

Snow stops what she was doing and looks at Charming. "I don`t Know."

"I put her in the wardrobe if we`re here she must be here too."

"Rumple, if anyone knows how to find her it`s going to be him." Just then they hearer Regina outside the door.

"You go to Rumple, he has a shop on Maine street called Mr Gold` s Pawnshop."

"What are you going to do".

"Stall Regina. there is a abandoned farm house on the outskirt of town meet me there in one hour."

They kiss and go they spate ways.

The bus dropped Emma and August on the outskirt of town.

After 5 minutes of walking Emma and August got in Maine street and bumped into a man who looks a bit lost.

"Sorry sir, are you ok? You seem a bit lost." August said.

"Am fine, just a bit lost. You don`t know where I can find Mr Gold`s pawnshop would you?" Charming said as he looked into the girl`s eyes. He was seen those eyes before.

"Sorry sir, we just got into town."

Charming leaves the kids, still thinking about the little girl`s eyes. He knows he has seen him before just where.

"August why are you helping me? What do you get out of this?"

"I was in the same foster home when you were a baby. I was seven and I would look after you and one day when things got tough I ran away with some other kids leaving you there and since then I felt bad and I wanted to make it up to you.

 **Awake happen when Emma was ten and tough than the rest happened when she was seven but I have a idea for when Snow and Charming see Emma through the door.**

 **Spoiler**

 **"She`s in Storybrooke.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-She`s in Storybrooke**

David walks into Mr Gold`s Pawn shop, looking around the shop when a man who looks different than the last time he saw him walks out from the back room.

"Can I help you with something"?

"I almost didn`t recognize you without the scale." "Excuse me"?

"Oh cut the act. There is no way you would let yourself fall under the power of Regina`s curse when she`s still awake."

"You don`t seem very well. If you`re looking for Dr Hoppe, his office is just down the street."

"All right. Enough games. I put my daughter through a wardrobe because you told me it would break the curse. Now where is she?" "I have no idea what you`re talking about and I don`t appreciate your tone."

David took a sword from a pot next to him.

"Intimidation won`t make me remember something I don`t know."

"I guess Snow was wrong" David said as he walked towards the door. "Looks like we`re gonna have to find Emma on our own". He said as he opened the door.

"Emma? What a lovely name. Perhaps I can help."

David closed the door and walked back. "You are awake".

Just needed a proper wake-up call, one that I knew one day would come."

"Right. So where`s my daughter?"

I know that Emma is destined to break the curse, but I don`t know where she is an how she`s meant to get back to us."

"Think harder". "Tell me dearie what was it that woke you from your miserable little life in the first place?"

"It was a flower Snow found. Its magic woke us?"

"The pixie flower" Dust from that flower has the ability to reunite anyone who shares true love".

"Like Snow and me." And your daughter".

David walks to the door and opens it to see Emma and August walk. "Do you know that young girl"?

Gold saw the young girl with a teenage boy walk by.

"Never see them before. Why?

It`s the girl there is something about her, her eyes. I have seen them before."

Emma and August have been walking since they got to town. "August what are you looking for?"

"Just making sure it`s safe here."

After David left his shop, Mr Gold left after the Prince and want looking for the kids.

He found them outside the library. He was hoping to be unseen but Emma saw him.

"Who are you?"

August turns to Gold and knew who he is. "Emma get behind me".

Don`t worry dearie, I am not here to hurt anyone, Emma. It is." Emma nodded to scary to ask why he knew her name.

"I was just talking to someone who ran into you and he said your eyes reminded him of someone and now I can see what he means. You have your mother`s eyes."

"My mother`s eyes, do you know my parents? Where are they?"

"I do know your parents and where they are. Go to my shop and I will tell your parents you are there."

Gold gave Emma the keys to the shop and she want running off with August just behind her.

Snow and Charming will see their daughter but Rumple is going to have some fun first.

Farmhouse

Charming is looking out of the window waiting for Snow. He hears someone coming and get the sword he steal from Gold`s shop.

Snow entry the room. Charming dropped the sword. "I was worried". They ran to each other and kissed.

"We have to go, Regina`s onto us. It won`t be long before she finds out."

"Did you bring it?"

Snow took out the pixie flower from her pocket.

"Rumple said its magic is strong enough to lead us to magic."

"Let`s go find our daughter" Snow said.

"I`m afraid I can`t let you do that. It appears we`ve only been cursed for 7 years She`s still 21 years shy of her 28th birthday the day she`s destined to become the Savior."

"No she doesn`t have to be the savior anymore. We`re awake."

"Well you may be awake but the rest of the town is still asleep. Find Emma now and she will never fulfil her destiny and the curse will never be broken and everyone will be trapped here forever."

"What do you expect is to do just leave her out there?"

Gold thought for a moment this is going to be fun, he knows they will use the flower to find Emma and see that she`s in Storybrooke.

"Drink this, like I`m going to. It`ll put you back under and then, when the time is right, Emma will find us."

"That`s easy for you to say you don`t have a child who`s there by herself. "

"You have no idea what`s out there for me."

"You can`t stop us. You don`t have magic." David said as he walked to the door.

Gold walked to Snow and gave her the potion. "I don`t need magic to stop you.

In Mr Gold`s pawn shop

August is sitting in a chair watching Emma who is looking at all the different things in the shop.

"Emma you can`t trust him, he only does something if it`s helps him."

Emma got to where the unicorn mobile is hanging. "I`m the savior, so if he wants me to break the curse he better help me find my parents."

" You sound like your parents."

In the forest, a door appears in front of Snow and Charming.

David the door to a yellow gold cloud which Snow put her hand on it and it cleared to Emma looking at the unicorn mobile in Gold`s shop.

"Oh, she`s beautiful. We can`t waste another second. We can`t miss another second."

"Wait"

What? What`s wrong?"

"That`s Emma`s unicorn mobile and that`s in Gold`s shop. She`s in Storybrooke in Gold`s shop. Oh am going to kill him."

"Wait, I know her. I bumped into them on my way to Rumple. That`s it her eyes, she has your eyes."

They walked through the door into the shop.

 **If I got the she`s 21 year still Emma`s 28 birthday wrong sorry that was hard.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- found

Emma stood looking at the mobile when a door appeared in the middle of the shop. The door opened and a man and woman walked through the door.

"Emma, you`re beautiful".

Emma stepped back, "How do you know my name". She looked at the man and remembered running into him.

"You, you`re the person we meet early. Who are you?"

"We`re your parents." Snow said as she went over to Emma and hugged with David joining her in the hug with his hand on the back on Emma`s head.

Emma didn`t know what to say, she just embraced the hug.

A few minutes later they pulled away. Snow cupped her hands over the sides on Emma`s face.

"Emma you`re beautiful. How are you here?"

"I ran away from a group home and August." She looked over at August. "He found me and brought me here. Mr Gold told us to come here and that he would bring you here. He didn`t bring you here, he laid to me why?"

"That is something I would like to know". Snow said as she looked at David.

Gold walked through the door of his shop and saw Emma with her parents and August still sitting in the chair.

"Well doesn't that just warm the heart."

Everyone turned to him and David grabbed another sword. "Why did you laid to us about Emma, you knew she`s in Storybrooke and you wanted us to take the potion and forget her."

"I was going to tell you but I overheard you at the farmhouse and thought it be fun to mess with you. I have spent 7 years old under the curse, I just wanted a bit of fun and I knew you would see her in my shop."

David went up to Gold putting the end of sword to his chest. "You think that was funny, we could of forgot about Emma and god knows where she would be just because you wanted to have fun. Now you don`t have magic here so I think I can do something no one has ever done."

He started pushing the sword into Gold`s chest when Emma stepped in the middle.

"Dad stop please."

He stopped and dropped the sword which hit the ground. He didn`t stop because it`s the right thing to do no because Emma called him Dad.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- what now?

After leaving the shop and went to Granny`s for a hot chocolate with cinnamon, August came with them.

They sat in a both with Emma and August on side and Snow and Charming the other side.

Snow and Charming just stared at Emma. Last time they saw her she was just a baby wrapped in her blanket minutes old. Now she is seven years old here in Storybrooke before her 28th birthday.

"How are you awake." August said breaking the silence. "Pixie flower, I found a pixie flower and put it on Charming`s bed and he woke up and woke me and we used the flower to find Emma. Emma how did you get to Storybrooke? We were told you would came back on your 28 birthday."

"August found me and took me here, took me home. What curse?"

They sat in the booth for hours, Telling Emma about who she is, who they are, where they are from. The curse and that she is the savior who will break the curse.

After Snow and Charming finished the story it`s closing time. They leave the diner just as the clock tower started moving.

"We should go back to my place. As you were in a hospital and Emma was in a group home, mine place seems to be the best place. August would you like to came with us?"

"No thank you, I got a friend who lives near here I can stay with. " August left the three of them. He was not going to a friend he was going to see his father.

At the loft, Snow unlocked the door and walked in with David and Emma. "Emma there is a room upstairs you can have. You go up now and we`re be up in a minute. "

Emma goes running up the stairs to her new room. Snow and David sit at the table.

"So you been living here? Nice place, no castle but I can see you living here."

"Yes, under the curse. Now I think we need to know what to do know."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Snow goes to open the door. " Mr Gold, what do you want?"

"I am here to help, I can magically made foster papers for Emma and just tell people you met each other before he ended up in the coma. "

"How are you going to use magic when you don`t have magic." "Emma, she is magic. All I need is a bit of her hair."

"Nooo". David said. "Aww they the Prince Charming I remember. Or I could get Emma to do it but hard for her."

"Fine, I will get it, stay here." Snow said as she walked up the stairs to Emma`s new room.

Snow came back with a bit of Emma`s hair and gave it to Rumple.

"What about Regina she knows that we are awake?" " Leave Regina with me as long as you help me find someone."

" Who do you want found?" "My son."


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6- Neal

"Why should we help you? You didn`t help us with Emma." "You could help me or I will tell Regina that you are awoke, she will curse you again and Emma will go back to foster care. I could go and find him but I have never been out of Storybrooke, Emma has."

Snow and David looked at each other and said "fine, we`re help you." "That is what I want to hear. We leave tomorrow."

The next day, Mr Gold made foster care placement forms. Snow called in sick and Gold using Emma`s hair put a spell on the loft to make it look like they were in there.

New York, a young man is walking into this apartment. He drops his stuff on the table and sees a bird fly in and sits on the deck. He goes to the bird and sees a postcard on his feet. He takes the card off of the bird feet and the bird fly off again.

The postcard had a clock tower with the welcome to Storybrooke Maine on one side and "he`s coming on the other.

On the edge on the boarder of Storybrooke, Emma is sitting in the car as her parents stand by the car waiting for Gold.

"This morning I was on my way to the hospital when I saw the flower, you woke. I woke, we found Emma and now this." Snow said.

"I know but if we don`t want Regina to find that we are a wake and that Emma is here. We have to do it. What"

"What if we don`t come back to Storybrooke until Emma is 28. We could live out there. We would of done that if one of us or both of us went through the wardrobe."

Before David could answer Gold magically appeared using a potion made from Emma`s hair.

"Ready to go?" "Yes."

In the car, Snow sat in the back next to Emma and David in the front seat with Gold driving.

Couple hours later, they arrived in New York. Emma had fallen asleep in the journey. "Emma sweetheart woke up we here." Said Snow.

Emma opened her eyes and got out of the car, rubbed her eyes and looked at the building in front of them .

"So he`s in there." "Yes." "Ok, let`s go in."

They all walked in the apartment building and found the apartment his son lives in.

Gold knocked on the door, There came a voice from inside the apartment. "Who`s there?"

"We`re looking for someone who went by the name Beal."

Before anyone could say anything, They heard a loud noise coming from inside.

"He`s running." Emma said before running back down the stairs and out of the building. Emma saw him jump off the fire escape and ran off down the road.

Emma followed him.

He ran down a path and Emma took a short cut which she then ran into him.

They were both knocked to the ground. Emma looked at him and got up.

"No, Neal." Neal looked at Emma and got up himself.

"Emma, this is you? You`re so big. What are you doing here?"

"You`re Gold`s son." "Who`s Gold?"

"Rumple. Did you know who I was, Where I was from."

"What are you talking about?" "I talking about your father is here".

Neal looked scared, "What here, I have to go." He starts to walk off when Emma stops him.

"No, wait. I just found my parents and now I found you. You are going to tell me everything then we are going back to your father and my parents."

"Fine, there a coffee shop just round the comer. You still drink hot chocolate with cinnamon."

At the coffee shop, Neal sat across from Emma.

When Emma was four she was in the same foster home as Neal when he was sixteen.

Emma took a sip of her drink.

"I remembered the first time I made you hot chocolate and you asked for cinnamon on the top. The only person I know to like it that way."

"Ya, my mum told me she likes cinnamon on hers. I always wanted to know where it come from."

After Neal took a sip of his coffee. He said "That`s good, do you know what you got from your dad?"

"My hair. I don`t know I just met them yesterday. This time yesterday I was on the street when this boy came to me and took me to them."

20 minutes later, Emma and Neal walked back to his apartment after Emma told him he should face his father.

Gold and her parents were waiting outside the building.

"Emma what were you thinking." Snow said when she saw Emma and Neal walk up to them.

"Sorry Mum, I didn`t think."

"Mum? They are your parents." "Yes, Neal. I am the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and if you tell them and I punch you."

"Neal, you know each other." Gold said. "Yes Papa, I met Emma when she was four in a foster home. Should we go inside."

Everyone followed Neal into the apartment building.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7- duckling

1987 Minneapolis

A little girl sits on the steps of the new foster home. Her caseworker dropped her off. She hugged her baby blanket and watches the car drive away.

A older boy who lives in the house came out of the house and sat next to the girl.

"Hi I`m Neal." She looked up at him. "Emma."

"It`s nice to meet you Emma. Are you going to come in." "No."

"If you come into the house I will make you hot chocolate." "I will come in if you add cinnamon on the top." "That`s a deal."

Emma and Neal got up and walked into the house where Neal made hot chocolate with cinnamon for Emma.

Present day-Storybrooke.

Regina walked the streets of Storybrooke like she did everyday but today she felt something was off.

"The cricket walking his dog, the wolf arguing with her Grandmother. No wait the school teacher is missing."

Regina walked to the hospital and found out that John doe was not there. " How can that be they called and said he was there. Gold." 

New York

In Neal`s apartment

Rumple and Neal are in Neal`s room talking and Emma and her parents are in the sitting. Emma is sitting at the table with a sketch book in front of her.

Snow sat on the couch watching Emma and David stood by the window and then walked over to Emma and looked at what Emma is drawing.

Emma is drawing the foster home she lived in when she met Neal. "That`s good." David said as he looked at the drawing.

"This is something you like to do?" "Yes, when I was little I would take a sketch book, pencil and my baby blanket into my cupboard and draw. Mostly stuff around me."

Snow got up from the couch and walked over to Emma to see her drawing. "This`s good, I can see where you got it from."

Emma looked up at the father not understanding what he meant. "He means you got it from me." Snow said as she sat across from Emma.

"When I was a bit younger then you I used to draw and when my mother died, I would lock myself away in my room and draw. I remember after we went to see Rumple I went to your nursery and draw anything in the nursery."

Emma started to shake and she saw flashes of a man hurting anyone and then everything want dark and she fell on the floor.

"Emma, Emma wake up." Emma woke up, "Mummy Daddy".

A hour and a half later Rumple and Neal came out of the bedroom. Everyone ready to go back to Storybrooke. Gold said.

"Are you coming too Neal?" "Yes duckling but just for a week."

"Duckling?" "It`s a nickname I gave her, I read the ugly duckling to her. Should we get back to Storybrooke."

Storybrooke

They got back later and Emma had fallen asleep on the ride back. Snow carried Emma to her room and put her to bed.

Gold and Neal went back to Gold`s house.

A few hours ago back in New York in Neal`s room

"Beal, I am sorry for what happened all those years ago. I want to make up for it come back to Storybrooke. "

"You are going to have to try harder than that. Every night till I met Emma I closed my eyes and I would see you just before you let me go. Say what you want to say and get out and if you hurt Emma or her parents I will never forgive you ever."

"That`s sweet that you care for Miss Swan but if you don`t come back to Storybrooke I won`t be the one to hurt them."

"That is cold. Fine I will go to Storybrooke but only for a week, for them not you."

Storybrooke

Neal is sitting on the bed in his room in Gold`s house when his phone rings. Neal answers it.

"Hello, I`m here, he found me.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8- 20 question

The next morning in Gold`s house in the room Neal is staying in, Neal sits on the bed looking out the window when his phone rings.

"Hello, I`m here what do you want me to do?"

Neal ended the call When Rumple knocked on the door. "Beal I have to open the shop see you later."

Across town at the loft, Emma is at the table eating breakfast.

"Emma I have to go work but after work we can do whatever you want."

"Can we go to the beach, I have never been to the beach." "The beach, I love that idea. Well I'm of to work see you later."

David came out from the bedroom and walked over to Emma. "What do you want to do while your mum is at work?"

"Could you tell me about the Enchanted forest."

"Ok, how about we play 20 questions, you ask me something and I ask you something."

"Ok I'll start, what`s your favourite colour?"Emma said

"Red. Do you still have your baby blanket?"

Regina walks into Gold`s shop to Gold working at the counter. "Well what can I do for you Major Mills?"

"I came to the shop the other day and you weren`t here, where were you?"

"I don`t know what you are talking about?"

"Well I will tell you what I know, I came to the shop yesterday and you were not her also I didn`t bump into the school teacher and a coma patient was not in the hospital. Are you all awake?"

Back at the loft, "my baby blanket is the only thing I had of my parents, so yes. What is the stupid thing you did as a kid."

"I grew up on a farm and when I was five I climbed the top on the barn and I got on to the roof and I did a hand stand and then I fell off and break my arm. Your turn, what`s your favourite story?"

"The ugly duckling, Neal read it to me and I liked the idea that the duckling becoming a swan. "

After the rest of the questions. Emma and David are playing truth or dare and Emma dared David to prank call someone.

At Gold`s shop, Gold and Regina stood staring at each other when the phone rang breaking the silence.

Gold goes to answers the phone. "Hello". A few seconds later Gold put down the phone not in a good mood.

"prank phone call. And Sorry dearie I don`t know what you are talking about".

Back at the loft, David put down the phone. "If you tell him that was me you are grounded. Your turn truth or dare?"

"Dare". "I want you to ring and das on Regina`s door, also you have to sneak out and in by the window."

Emma got up and climbed to the window and turned back to her father. " I used to climb out the window of near any foster and group home I was in."

Emma climbed down and run to the major`s house.

Regina got home when the door bell rang, she goes to the door and opens the door to no one there. "Hello, is someone there." No answer. she shouts the door.

There is something different in town and Regina is going to find out what it is.

Gold`s house, Neal`s room. Neal takes out a photo from his bag , a photo of himself and Emma who is sticking out her tongue When his phones rings.

"Hello, yes I know what to do but after she breaks the curse I am out of here."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- beach

At the loft, David dared Emma to show him something special she has, So Emma ran up to her room to get a small box and ran back downstairs and put the box the table.

"That is a interested box, if there are cigars in there I think we should have a talked." "No, cigars, this is just a box I got from a foster home."

Emma opened the box and gave it to her father who looked through it. In the cigars box is lots of different things.

"This is just bits and pieces, photos and other stuff."

David picked up a photo of Emma and Neal the same one Neal has. "This is when you met Neal." "He took me under his wing, he would tell me a stories. Which I know now are real."

David picked up the fairytale book and opened to the story of the ugly duckling. "Back in the Enchanted forest I had a book like this that I going to read to do every night."

"You could read to me tonight." " That be nice."

Snow got home from work, the three of them went to the beach.

After a few hours at the beach they returned to the loft and Emma had fallen asleep on the rid back.

David carried Emma and put her to bed. "She had fun today, she looks so peaceful when she sleeps I could watch her forever." Snow said.

Snow and David walked out of Emma`s room and downstairs when there was a knock on the door. Snow goes and opens the door to Neal.

"Hi, I need to talk to you, it`s about Emma." "come in."

All three of them sat around the table with coffee in hand.

"When I left the system I was working nights in this small pub and this guy comes up to me. He says he knows who I am and where I came from and he also told me about Emma. I didn`t know who Emma was when I met her, she was a sweet little girl who hugged her baby blanket I didn`t know she is the savior."

"How are you a few years older than Emma?"

"I left the Enchanted forest when I was four teenage and I got to this land in a different time. I was staying with a family and something happened and I ended up in Neverland. When I came back to this land it was a different time, 1992."

"I can tell there is something you want to tell us." "Yes, this guy I met called me when I got here and told me to make Emma believe and he called again and he wants a bit of her blood."

"WHAT"! "Why".

"I don`t know, he is like my father without the deals. He likes to collected magical things from this world and others."

Later at the town line, Neal stood in the middle of the road as Snow and David watched from the side. Rudy is watching Emma at home.

A few seconds later a car drives up to the town line and stops and a man gets out and walks over to Neal.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10 -There are others like her

Neal gives him the blood he wanted. "This is what you wanted, I want to know why?" "Oh, Neal. That little girl is very powerful, I have met two other product of true love and she`s more powerful then both of them put together."

He looked at the blood and knew something was up. "Neal the deal was I help you out and you will do what I tell you to do."

I`ve haven`t forgot but I will not help you if it means hurting Emma, she`s just a child."

"Neal, I know this is not Emma`s blood, well it is but it didn`t come from Emma. It came from her parents which means you told them. You can come out now Snow White and Prince Charming."

"I don`t know what you are talking about?" " Neal, I knew your father and I know he took a piece of they hair and put it on the dark curse scroll to make Emma the savior. That can work but I want Emma`s blood."

Snow and David come out form they hiding place. "There you are. Neal I told you not to tell anyone, I could tell them where you are."

"Who are you?" "Me, no one but I know you and your daughter and everyone in Storybrooke and one word from me the whole world will too."

"Why are you doing this?" "I met two other product of true love and Emma is more powerful then both of them put together

"When you say you met others like Emma where, in the Enchanted forest?"

"No, I`m a traveller. I travel to different lands and worlds. I met Sally and Peter here. Sally in London Wimbledon and Peter in Boston and like Emma they too have magic but Emma is more powerful than them put together."

"How is that possible, this land is called the land without magic." Said Snow. "Just because you can`t see magic doesn`t mean it`s not here, years ago magic was everywhere and stuff happened like the witch trials and people forgot magic but they are a few still around but we have to hid. Let`s made a deal give me Emma`s blood and I will keep Storybrooke safe."

The next day, Snow and David look at the bottle with Emma`s blood in it. "What do you think, he just wants her blood."

"I don`t think it`s a good idea but we don`t have another way."

Later Snow and David took Emma to the park after they dropped of the blood.

Emma is playing on the swings with the biggest smile on her face When Neal comes up to Snow and David.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- put a spell on you

Night time at the town line, the traveller sits in his car looking at Emma`s blood when his phone rang.

"Hello Sally, Yes, I`ve found her and she is powerful. How is it going on your end."

As he listened to Sally talk over the phone he saw someone walking towards him and when they got closer he turned on the car lights and saw Emma in her jammies, pair footed.

He got out of the car and walked towards her.

"Emma what are you doing here?" he said but Emma didn`t answer because she is like sleep walking.

"Emma you should go home. " "No, I have to go." " Go where."

Emma started walking again and he died Neal`s phone to get him to call her parents.

20 minutes later, Snow and David drive up to him and got out of the car. "Where is she?"

"She`s over there." He pointed to the side of the road just a head of them to Emma.

Snow and David ran up to Emma. "Emma where are you here?" " I have to go."

"She`s been saying that since she got her."

"The other two has this happened to them?" Said David. "No and I think someone put a spell on her."

"Why do you say that?" "That girl in London, she`s also a witch and we met someone who was under a spell."

At the point Emma started walking again. "Is there anything she can do?" "Yes but she`s in the UK and it might take a few tried to get here."

The Traveller texted Sally to come and the next moment she magical appeared.

"Yes, it worked this time. Hi, I`m Sally. Where is she?

They took Sally to where Snow and Emma are. Sally stood in front of Emma and looked at her. "Yes, someone cast a spell on, I can break the spell but not here in the open. I can freeze her and take her home.

At the loft, Sally opened her book of shadows and found the spell to break the spell on Emma.

Half hour later, Sally finished breaking the spell on Emma. The four of them sat the table downstairs.

"Do you know who cast the spell on Emma? Was it the Queen?" Snow said.

"I don`t know who cast the spell but I know it was not the Evil Queen. I can see it on your faces ask me what you want to know."

"Are you a witch because you are a product of true love ? Do you know about Storybrooke and us before you came here?

"I come from a family of witches but being the product of true love me and my brother are more powerful than the rest of the family. I knew about Storybrooke from Neal and from my aunt who has the power to see things. I should be heading back."

"I`ll walk out with you." The traveller and Sally leave the loft leaving Snow and David at the table.

Outside, "You`re going to see him." The Traveller said. "Yes, this is your fault you send me to him."

"Yes, to watch him."

"Go and see him, he`s staying with his father. " Thanks." Sally ran off leaving him in the middle of the road.

Gold`s house after dinner, Neal sits in his room when his phone rings.

"Hey how are you doing? "

"What you`re outside." Neal walked to the widow and saw Sally outside who waved at him. "Come outside." Sally said over the phone.

Neal sneaked out of the house and walked towards Sally.

"Long time Bealfire. You remember that time when I magical took as to Scotland and we ended up in loch ness.

"Ya, I remember. I`m sorry about what happened ."

In Emma`s room. Emma is still sleeping when a mark appears on her wrist.

In the woods a hooded figures stands in the middle of a circle. The same place Emma was coming to.


End file.
